<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ending by BitterSweet00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815287">Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweet00/pseuds/BitterSweet00'>BitterSweet00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Hardcore, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Rimming, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweet00/pseuds/BitterSweet00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse was a bad guy, looking for someone worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hardcore porn for the Overwatch folks!  Some cruel talk from Hanzo, too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time Jesse woke up in a strange bed.  But it was the first time with his hands tied above his head and no idea where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress was firm, the slate gray were sheets clean, rich smelling and when Jesse jerked hard at his hands, the heavy wooden frame held without so much as a creak. He felt a little light headed ... not exactly hung-over, but a touch hazy.  Sunlight was streaming in through broad windows, lying warm across his bare skin.  Hadn’t it been dark?  He was stark naked.  “What th’fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” there was the clink of a cup being set down.  “I was beginning to wonder if I’d misjudged the dose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McCree craned his neck to see Shimada - Hanzo Shimada - sitting near the sunlit windows watching Jesse squirm with faint amusement and heavy-lidded interest.  Jesse jerked his knee up to hide the goods at that look, Hanzo only smiled. Muddled mind or not, it was clear he was here because Shimada wanted Jesse like this.  “I thought we were gonna get to know each other better first, maybe dinner and a movie.”  The joke felt thin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo chuckled softly.  The man was wearing cobalt blue silk, loosely bound at his waist, and if Jesse had any doubts about what the other man intended, the glimpse of bare chest and thigh banished them.  That Shimada was half naked didn’t make him seem vulnerable, not when it only revealed the flex of powerful muscles and that tattoo winding over his left arm and shoulder.  Jesse, bound and laid out bare ass naked on the man’s bed, twisted his wrists against the rope around his wrists, straining for freedom.  He’d agreed to this but that didn’t mean he was going to make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He didn’t like easy and, so he’d been told, neither did Hanzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall any discussion about movies,” Hanzo stood, making his way to the bed where Jesse could only wait, unable to tear his gaze away.  “And, I promise, we’ll get to ... know each other very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gleam in Hanzo’s eyes made Jesse reconsider all his life choices.  Always chasing something more, more intense, more risky ... more </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>had driven him right here, to a former yakuza assassin turned bad guy for hire.  Jesse was a bad guy too, looking for someone worse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You roofied me!” McCree snarled, twisting away as Hanzo climbed onto the bed, jerking as hard hands gripped his hip and thigh, pulling him back. He tried to kick but Hanzo pinned him, silk and warm skin heavy on Jesse.  He bucked frantically.  “Get the ever-lovin’ fuck off me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  You’re surprised?  You agreed to this,” Hazo grunted, wrestling Jesse flat on his back then kneeling hard on his thighs, pinning him in place.  It left Jesse stretched out and exposed, while Hanzo looked down at him with a pleased smile.  He was a little disheveled now, sleek hair sliding from it’s tie, fancy robe half off his shoulders to bare his tattoo and tan skin.  Worse, to Jesse’s increasingly panicked eye was the jut of the man’s cock from his crooked robe.  It was big, thick and bobbing heavily, as powerful looking as the man it belonged to.  Having Jesse helpless clearly turned the other man on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to bein’ drugged and hauled who knows where.  Let me go or we’ll have a problem,” he said.  Hanzo only grinned, toothy and hungry and turned his attention to the long, bare lines of Jesse’s body.  There were no safewords in this place, they’d both agreed on that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Hanzo said callously.  He ran fingers along McCree’s lean arms, tugging at the soft brown hair in his pits, brushing over the fan of hair on his chest.  He traced an old knife scar on his ribs, and stroked a warm, callused palm down Jesse’s belly, then followed the neat line of brown hair to Jesse’s soft cock.  Gathering the length up, Hanzo slowly worked him, fingers wrapped firmly around him, watching Jesse as he panted and fought not to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it,” Jesse warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do what?” he purred, giving the head of Jesse’s cock a quick tickle.  McCree jerked under him, face red, and his cock throbbed in Hanzo’s hand as arousal skated through him.  “This?”  Still massaging Jesse’s cock, Hanzo’s free hand swept up his body, thumb tickling one tawny nipple before a sudden, wrenching pinch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse shouted and writhed, unable to escape as Hanzo’s fingers tightened even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>and pain shot through him.  Hanzo was working his cock at the same time, quick, jerking, insistent strokes that Jesse felt himself reacting to even as pain filled him like heat.  When Hanzo let his nipple go, Jesse sagged on the bed, gasping. He released his cock too and it flopped against Jesse’s thigh, half hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s cock wasn’t half </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jutting stiffly from the rumpled robe, head dark flushed as a fat bead of pre-come welling from the slit.  The drop slid down the head and dropped onto Jesse’s thigh - a spot of warmth and intimacy.  He shuddered.  He hissed and shuddered again when Hanzo’s thumb ghosted across his sore and throbbing nipple.  Tender pain pulsed slowly through him, like the slow throb of his half hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop this?” Hanzo murmured, watching him, hand drifting to his other, so far untouched nipple.  His touch was light, ticklish, pleasant even and Jesse’s nipple drew up to a hard point, despite the ache of his other and the knowledge that Hanzo was going to give him the same treatment again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sick bastard,” McCree snarled, twitching helplessly under the light and skilled touch.  Defiance came naturally but, beneath that, a disturbing satisfaction when Hanzo didn’t waver.  “Yeah, stop this fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You keep it up and things ain’t gonna end the way you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s handsome smile widened and his fingers tightened ruthlessly.  “Maybe. But I’ll take my chances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse cursed at the man’s smug assurance, but his defiance faded quickly as the pain spiked under the man’s cruel fingers.  “Fuck - Fuck you! Stop it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>s-stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo didn’t stop.  He didn’t stop as Jesse yelled and bucked, fighting the ropes around his wrists and the weight of the man on top of him.  He didn’t stop, both hands on Jesse’s nipples now, pinching, twisting cruelly, until Jesse’s voice rose and broke.  Hanzo released him then and Jesse sagged in the bed, gulping for air.  He shuddered and whined as Hanzo brushed the backs of his fingers softly over his nipples, sending a ripple of pain through Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Hanzo murmured, dark gaze glinting wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard ....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”  Hanzo bent as if to kiss Jesse who bared his teeth warningly, then smiled and lowered his head a little further to tenderly kiss a sore nipple.  Jesse gasped, shivering, and Hanzo nuzzled softly, tip of his tongue warm and soothing.  It hurt but it was a twisted kind of hurt, something that felt almost good.  Hanzo’s hands stroked Jesse’s sides and the edges of his robe tickled over his skin.  Kisses trailed across Jesse’s chest, ‘till Hanzo found his other nipple, giving it the same careful, sweet, loving attention as he had the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big hand gathered up Jesse’s cock, stroking him warmly.  Jesse groaned, cock thickening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo breathed a soft laugh over Jesse’s skin.  “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a freak bastard,” Jesse said, straining to control himself.  Hanzo kissed the hollow of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a problem?”  Hanzo chuckled darkly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>you”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the first to say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo leaned back, smiling down at Jesse.  He was a handsome man and Jesse had always been a sucker for handsome guys who were gonna treat him bad.  That’s what had drawn him to Hanzo in the first place, the sense that the man could treat him rough.  Now, here he was, with a promise of exactly that, and not sure if he regretted it or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo thumbed one of his nipples, making Jesse hiss and his cock twitch in the man’s grip.  He let go, with a last pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a big, gorgeous cock, Mr. McCree,” he patted Jesse again, eying him like livestock.  His fingers dipped to Jesse’s balls, squeezing gently, massaging them.  “With balls like that, I bet you come like a fountain.”  Hanzo looked pleased at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tellin’ you.” Jesse snarled, face red with humiliation.  Defiance was his nature, even when he was getting what he asked for.  “You’ll make a mistake and I’ll fuckin’ feed you a bullet.  Or three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Hanzo could see the murderous history blazing in Jesse’s eyes right then, he tilted his head, gaze thoughtful.  He gathered Jesse’s balls in his hand and Jesse shuddered, wondering if he was going to torture him there too.  Hanzo only tugged gently, moving to fondle Jesse’s cock - still stubbornly hard - then patt Jesse’s belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is dangerous,” he admitted.  A fingertip tickled Jesse’s armpit making him jump and the man laughed softly.  “But isn’t that part of the fun?  Maybe you will get a chance for revenge.  Hold onto that thought.”  Hanzo’s eyes gleamed, cruel and delighted.  “You’ll need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man reached across the bed, riding Jesse’s buck easily, fumbling in a cloth bag that had been lying there.  “How about I give you something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo lifted his hand, a light chain dangling in his hands, each end tipped by a complex little clamp.  Jesse didn’t know what they were but he thrashed, damn positive he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know.  Hanzo just rode his struggles, using his weight to keep Jesse pretty much exactly where he was.  When Jesse sagged, panting for breath, Hanzo dragged the chain over his flushed skin, the cool metal tickling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover clamps,” Hanzo murmured.  “Japanese in origin,” his expression shifted into a brief smile.  “Of course, and just ....” He pinched one open while he squeezed one of Jesse’s pecs, making his nipple stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No - nono ...” the cold brush of metal on his sore nipple and then, suddenly, a hard, cruel pinch.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span> “ - perfect.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The clamp was relentless, metal sliding over Jesse’s skin as he struggled, the pinch as hard as Hanzo’s fingers but more ... unkind.  Unyielding.   The second clamp was as bad when Hanzo quickly applied it.  The chain slid over his skin as he struggled, until Hanzo picked it up, tugging it taunt and Jesse yelled again, eyes going wide in shock as the clamps tightened </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Bastard!” his voice broke as Jesse tried desperately to arch up to ease the pull but Hanzo kept the chain taunt, two bright lines leading to Jesse’s pulsing nipples.  The more he pulled the more it hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span> “Please - !”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty like this,” Hanzo rumbled, gaze heavy lidded.  He’d been hard the whole time, cock bouncing as Jesse struggled, riding his bucks and heaves like Jesse was a rodeo pony and Hanzo was going for the blue ribbon.  The crown was flushed dark, his thick shaft straining upwards and Jesse’s skin was decorated with dots and splashes of pre-come beneath it.  “And I’ve only started.  Hold still,” his voice deepened in command.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Still.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Jesse lay flat, biting his lip as Hanzo played with the chain, tugging - each time the clamps would tighten - then easing up.  Shudders rippled through Jesse as he fought the urge to move, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, pet,” Hanzo murmured, finally letting the chain go, resting on Jesse’s chest like terrible jewelry.  He stroked the angry red tips of Jesse’s nipples, standing out above the steel clamps and achingly sensitive.  Jesse’s breath hitched but he didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes wary, Hanzo scooted down slightly, reaching for Jesse’s cock - soft now after the torment of his nipples.  Jesse tensed but the touch was gentle, stroking for a minute before Hanzo bought something else from his damned bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A length of silk rope, not too frightening to look at but in Hanzo’s hands, Jesse was sure he wouldn’t like it one bit.  Tensing, he stilled when Hanzo gave him a warning look. His nipples throbbed like two hot coals and Jesse couldn’t bear the thought of more.  He was probably going to regret it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo gathered his balls up, wrapping the crimson rope around them, trapping his balls in their sack.  Then he drew a length between them, easing the rope tighter and tighter until Jesse’s balls were spread out, adding more turns of rope until each nut was isolated and bound tight in Jesse’s stretched sack.  Jesse shuddered and groaned, his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>treacherous </span>
  </em>
  <span>cock getting harder the tighter Hanzo tied his nuts up.  His balls tingled and throbbed, the ache of being spread and stretched and trapped made Jesse pant in stupid, humiliating lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hanzo said, gripping his swelling cock and giving him a firm stroke.  “Such an eager </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Don’t worry, there’s more to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo bound the root of Jesse’s cock, snugging the rope just barely too tight; Jesse’s cock flushed a hot, urgent red, hard as a railroad spike and twitching with Jesse’s racing heart.  The constricted ache was maddeningly ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> - all Jesse could think about was how hard he was.  Hanzo gave his cock a slap, Jesse cried out as the sting zipped up his spine, shaking with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo slid off his thighs and Jesse’s eyes flicked open, he should really fight now.  But Hanzo had the trailing length of the crimson silk rope in his hand.  Giving it a sharp tug, Hanzo let him know what would happen if he fought.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Still.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo looped a leather strap around Jesse’s ankle, pulling until he could fasten the end to something on the headboard, then bound his other leg the same way.  Jesse was flat on his back, legs lifted and spread wide, ass up and ready for what Hanzo clearly had planned.  Jesse hissed between his teeth, he usually didn’t let anyone in his ass, certainly not without a bit of a fight but the rope around his balls and the painful clamps on his nipples defeated him before he even started.  The thought only turned him on more.  Jesse could fight but Hanzo had already won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo draped the end of the rope over one of Jesse’s thighs, then stroked his ass, big hands massaging gently.  “Ready to get fucked, McCree?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse just clenched his jaw and glared.  Hanzo spread his cheeks and blew lightly on his hole, Jesse gasped and shuddered, feeling his exposed hole twitch at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax Jesse. Be my good slut and maybe you’ll get a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>slut.” Jesse’s voice was shaking.  In general, he couldn’t deny it, but he wasn’t anyone’s property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was going to deny it, with a few curse words for good measure, but Hanzo dipped his head and his tongue was on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a firm, wet stroke and anything Jesse wanted to say was cut off by his shocked gasp.  The very tip of Hanzo’s tongue tickled his hole, making Jesse writhe, then came a filthy, openmouthed kiss, Hanzo’s tongue teasing him like he was kissing Jesse’s mouth.  Jesse was moaning and stupid with pleasure, thighs trembling under the velvety assault of Hanzo’s tongue.  The soft suck and pull of Hanzo’s lips made Jesse’s hole twitch and quiver.  Hanzo teased him with little licks, tip of his tongue dipping in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse, vision blurry with tears of shame and desperate lust keened, voice breaking, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck - my hole ... do it, you bas-bastard - !  Lick me out ... oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Hanzo murmured against the skin of Jesse’s ass.  His thumbs pressed Jesse wider, and his mouth and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue </span>
  </em>
  <span>....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s tongue was in him, hot and slick and wet, fucking him with his mouth.  Jesse could hear his heavy breathing, along with obscene slick noises and all of it was driving Jesse crazy.  Low gutteral sounds and the bruising grip on Jesse’s ass told him that maybe Hanzo was a little crazy too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was lost in the way Hanzo was opening him up and making him thrash in his bonds, sweat streaking his skin as the pleasure built and built and his bound balls twitched, cock throbbing and drooling pre-come frantically all over Jesse’s chest and belly and - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  Get this off me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo laughed, breath hot on Jesse’s skin.  “Is that what you want?  To come with my tongue in your ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- hate you.” Jesse panted miserably.  His cock was rock hard and deep red, bound tight and bobbing in the air, Hanzo chuckled softly, blowing on Jesse’s hole which made a fat drop of pre-come swell at the tip of Jesse’s cock, then spin down to catch in his chest hair.  His face was burning for how he felt right now, shaking with lust and aching to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo shifted, straightening up.  Sweat gleamed in the hollow of his throat and across his bare chest - his robe was long gone - and his dark, silver streaked hair fell across his face in a wild tangle.  He looked disheveled, color high in his face, eyes hot and, looking down at Jesse bound and spread wide, he licked his lips with a shuddering sigh of desire.  He ran possessive, heavy hands along Jesse’s shivering thighs.  “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t sit for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse fought uselessly at his bonds, his hole clenched in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo picked up a tube of lube, fingers shaking with eagerness and, squirting a blob on his fingers, he reached down to stroke his own cock.  His eyes flickered, a sigh of pleasure escaping him as Hanzo twisted his hand over the crown.  He was thick with a dark flushed crown, pre-come glistening at the tip - long too, and the thought of where Hanzo was planning to put it made Jesse shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It ain’t gonna fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo laughed.  “I bet you’re more ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>accommodating </span>
  </em>
  <span>than you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one betting on it,” Jesse muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo took those same slippery fingers and teased Jesse’s hole, already slick from his mouth.  A fingertip dipped in and Jesse shivered at the easy slide.  Hanzo’s smile curled as he finger fucked him, adding a second finger and pressing deep.  Jesse couldn’t hold back a groan at that.  It felt too good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Hanzo murmured, voice gravelly.  “You’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse snarled, gasped at a twisting stroke inside, then Hanzo pulled his fingers out, leaning back over him as the head of his cock nudged Jesse's red, aching balls.  Jesse’s full body shudder made him grin and Hanzo gripped his cock so he could rub against Jesse’s slick hole.  He nudged forward, once, twice then the third press wasn’t gentle at all.  Hanzo bore down while Jesse’s breath came short as his hole spasmed, stretching wider and wider ... the sense of being spread rising to a burning ache until he was forced open, stretching around Hanzo’s fat cockhead as it popped inside.  Jesse jerked, crying out sharply, feeling even more trapped as pleasure twisted through him and he grit his teeth against the groan that wanted to escape.  He didn’t want to give Hanoz the satisfaction.  His hole twitched, clamping around the shaft while Hanzo sighed sharply, a hand braced on Jesse’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty like this, McCree.” A bead of sweat trickled slowly down Hanzo’s chest, crossing his tattoo and Jesse couldn’t take his eyes away from it.  Hanzo’s heart was beating so hard, Jesse could see the thump of it against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own heart was pounding too, the rapid fire throb echoed in his bound cock and balls and the pulsing of his stretched hole.  Hanzo was as tall as a mountain above him and the muscles in Jesse’s ass shivered helplessly, squeezing around the head of Hanzo’s dick.  He ached there, stretched too wide and Jesse’s splayed thighs shook with anticipation of more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo didn’t disappoint.  He rocked forward, seemingly gently, but the movement was backed up by gravity and the flex of his abs, he steadily wedged his cock deeper and deeper in Jesse’s unwilling hole.  Hanzo groaned, squeezing his eyes tight shut.  Then he leaned over Jesse and thrust </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Jesse yelled and bucked, Hanzo gave a shout of triumph as his balls pressed flush against Jesse’s ass, his cock buried to the root, thick and hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jesse gasped at the painful, spearing ache  His hole twitched, clenching spasmodically around Hanzo’s thick cock, his legs shook.  Bent in half, with Hanzo’s weight on his thighs and his cock grinding deep in Jesse’s ass, he fought for breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ow - !</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Ah -</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re killin’ me,” Jesse panted.  His hole throbbed, stretched and sore, he was stuffed full and aching all over; bound cock, painfully clamped nipples, ass high, arms bound.  Hanzo had taken over all of him and, as the man rocked again, grinding his cock into Jesse’s ass, it didn’t seem like he was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo shifted to pull back then slam down into Jesse again.  Jesse bucked and yelled at the deep jolt, Hanzo just dug his fingers into Jesse’s thighs and did it again.  He started a rough, pounding rhythm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time, making Jesse yell and jerk every time.  Hanzo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hammering </span>
  </em>
  <span>into him.  It was so much, too much, and Hanzo just kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damm-it!  Ah - </span>
  <em>
    <span>AH </span>
  </em>
  <span>- fuuck!” Jesse yelled, voice breaking every time Hanzo slammed balls deep into him.  “Too hard, you bas-tard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s breathing was harsh, his eyes narrow slits as he looked down at Jesse, his gaze as unrelenting and possessive as his pounding cock.  “Quit complaining and take it.” he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse didn’t quit complaining but he took it.  He didn’t have a choice as Hanzo worked him hard, hands bruising Jesse’s thighs, cock battering him inside and Jesse ...  Jesse was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come.  He fought the cuffs and writhed, angry cock bobbing in the air, until the hard fucking drove everything out of his head exept </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo’s hand slid up his thigh, grabbing Jesse’s cock, making him wail.  He jerked it roughly, making Jesse even more desperate - the twisted mix of denial and pleasure driving him wild - until with a flick Hanzo released the rope.  The throbbing </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief </span>
  </em>
  <span>was more than he could stand - the rush of orgasm </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>he came so hard.  He howled, bucking, making Hanzo grab on and ride him.  Come shot out of him like a fountain, spattering his chest and face and, hell, into his hair and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah -</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hanzo came - his smug, calm superiority finally lost as he jerked and fucked and shouted through his own orgasm.  Jesse felt the man’s cock pulse and spill heavily into his shuddering hole, filling him up.  Trembling, Jesse drank up the sight of Hanzo’s red face and his heaving chest with bizarre pride.  He’d made Hanzo come apart, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man slumped down on top of Jesse and he groaned.  “You’re heavy, Shimada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take it,” Hanzo didn’t move, cock twitching inside Jesse while Jesse’s cock drooled last threads of come onto the mess on his chest.  His whole body pulsed and throbbed and ached, all of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even the hot pain where the clamps still cruelly pinched his nipples.  Even the speared ache of his hole that Jesse knew he’d be feeling for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hanzo pulled free, Jesse’s breath left him in a whine, shudders rippling through him.  He felt suddenly empty, like he’d float away and clung to the leather straps anchoring his wrists.  Hanzo looked down at him, eyes measuring and sank two fingers into Jesse’s aching, stretched hole.  Jesse groaned, something in him soothed by the pressure and Hanzo chuckled, reaching for his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he said, voice raw and gravely.  He held up a squat red plug.  “I know what you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse couldn’t do a thing and, as the cool plug pressed into him, filing where he was sore and empty, he ... he didn’t want to.  But he shouted in shock when Hanzo released the clamps on his nipples and they throbbed in agony.  To his humiliation, when Hanzo used his thumb to rock the plug in his ass, it made the pain easier to endure, made Jesse settled down, sagging onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Hanzo looked thoughtful, and pleased.  “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go,” Jesse grumbled, squinting up at Hanzo.  He tried to sound defiant, but ... Hanzo just chuckled and nudged the plug again, making Jesse shiver and sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanzo leaned over him, thumb swiping through the come on Jesse’s chest then pressing it into Jesse’s mouth.  “You’d be disappointed if I did, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse licked at the heavy taste of his own come and pretended that it was Hanzo’s thumb in his mouth that kept him from answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>